


Let the Mermen Flirt with Me

by Babashook



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drowning, Eventual Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Merman sexy times, aquatic adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babashook/pseuds/Babashook
Summary: Just your average straight boy falls for a merman story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Withasideofcrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withasideofcrazy/gifts).



> According to this article - sleeping with a concussion is actually a good thing. So don't worry about Link.
> 
> https://www.marshfieldclinic.org/news/cattails/2014-winter-cattails/medical-myth-busters-concussions

Chapter 1

There are conflicting reports about what it feels like to drown. Some people claim that right before the water enters your lungs an overwhelming sense of calm hits you. As if your body has finally accepted the inevitable. Others claim that drowning results in horrific pain as your body attempts to fight off the water at all costs. 

Of course Link happens to be unconscious as he slips under the waves that afternoon so he feels neither agony nor bliss. 

In fact, Link doesn’t feel anything until he has woken up hours later lying on what appears to be a secluded beach covered in palm trees. His paddleboard is laying next to him. 

It is difficult for him to tell if the throb in his head has come from straining his eyes without his glasses, a concussion, or most likely both. Despite his confusion he realizes how lucky he is to be alive. 

Link also has the uncanny feeling he is being watched. He glances around though between being disoriented and effectively blind, it isn't helping. 

He stands up and begins staggering towards the water. The walking is making him feel even dizzier and he is close to giving up until he sees a flash of green in the water. Ignoring the pounding in his head he steps into the water. Before his foot has even landed he hears a distinct shout of “Stop.”

Link freezes. He is watching this green streak in the water approaching the shore. Link can feel his anxiety building. Before he can even process what he's seeing a head has popped out of the water. Link begins to slowly back away from the water but eventually his lightheadedness forces him to sit on the beach.

He is overwhelmed by what he is looking at. It appears as if someone, a very green blur of a someone, is awkwardly moving along the beach. Before Link can even consider the sight before him he hears a lulling and almost hypnotic voice commanding him to stay still. The melodic voice is explaining that Link crashed on his paddleboard, was pulled under the current, but that he’s going to be ok. This creature offers to take him back to shore if he’d like. 

Link thinks to himself the whole speech seems rather rehearsed. This isn't the first time that, well whatever this person is, has rescued some poor wayward soul from the sea. Link’s anxiety is subsiding and slowly being replaced with curiosity. In a moment of boldness he shouts to the creature that he can't see. He gestures toward his face. 

The creature’s rehearsed persona melts away and he excitedly exclaims, “Right! You must have those things that help you see! If you wait here I'll go get them.”

Before Link can protest (or process for that matter) what is happening, the creature has shimmied off of the beach and is diving into the water. Link begins to seriously consider his own sanity as he finds himself once again drawn into sleep. 

After several hours Link is slowly waking up. He begins to sense that he is, once again, not alone. He's opening his eyes when he feels hands gently and hesitantly putting his glasses on his face. When Link finally opens his eyes he is face to face with a rather strange and eerily beautiful individual.

The first thing Link notes is how this creature is both strangely human and also otherworldly. He is scanning this man’s body noting dark thick green hair and beard, lighter green skin, and stormy gray eyes. This creature’s skin is covered in darker green streaks. Something finally clicks in his head as he notices the shimmering fin. 

Link knows he should probably be scared. Logically speaking meeting your first merman should be a terrifying experience. But there’s something about the kindness that is radiating off of this particular merman that is quelling Link’s anxiety. He is finding himself in absolute awe of this man’s beauty. He can feel his cheeks getting warm and knows he must be blushing. He finds his eyes gravitating toward the merman’s lips.

After a moment of silence and careful consideration Link asks aloud, “Am I dead?” 

The merman before him chuckles loudly. He reaches playfully over to Link’s wrist and mimics taking his pulse. The merman announces, “nope, I'm pretty sure you're alive.”

Link nods thoughtfully to himself. After a few moments of staring and forgetting to breath he finally asks, “Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link struggles with some growing feels. And gets to touch a merman.

After several hours of laying on the beach and talking Link has learned several things. The creature laying next to him is named Rhett and is, in fact, a merman. Link’s also learned that he was apparently pulled under by a wave, knocked out, and is only among the living because Rhett happened to see him. 

As for Link, he explains that he's lived in North Carolina his whole life. He had always intended on venturing out but never really found a reason. So he took the safe route and ended up an accountant in his hometown. Link doesn't have a girlfriend unless you count that hot mess of a blonde he hooked up with a couple of times. He sighs, “Could my life be any more boring?” 

Rhett laughs and says, “You could be single and 100 years old! I mean, to be fair, merfolk are fairly solitary and I'm not interested in a mate right now. But I also wouldn't say my life is thrilling. You're the most exciting thing that has happened in a long time.” 

Link is finding it hard to keep his eyes off of Rhett. He finds himself scanning down to the merman’s dark tail. Finally Rhett gently asks if Link would like to touch his fins. Instead of answering, Link has already found himself gently stroking Rhett. His lower half is warm and smooth to the touch. Link pulls his hand away quickly once he realizes it's been lingering on Rhett far longer than he had originally intended.

The sun is beginning to set and Rhett suggests that perhaps Link might want to spend the night on the island. Given the ordeal Link has gone through, Rhett expresses concerns about him finding his way back to shore. Link feels himself blushing at the suggestion and wondering if Rhett intends to stay. 

Link lays down in the sand and gently puts his glasses aside. He finds himself laughing. He tells Rhett this wasn't exactly how he imagined his day going. He had planned on going paddle boarding and then going back to his boring one bedroom apartment and doing some laundry. He looks up at Rhett and says, “YOU, sir, were not in my plans tonight.”

Rhett gently smiles and suggests that maybe he should stay with Link tonight. It can get rather cold out on the beach. Link fidgets nervously and mutters, “That would be nice.” 

Despite his desire for Rhett’s warmth, comfort, and companionship Link has consciously left space between them. He's not sure if it's shame or politeness that is keeping him at a literal arms length. Of course it's probably a combination of the two but Link is too tired to process. He slowly drifts off. 

He's embarrassed but not terribly surprised when he wakes up and finds himself wrapped around Rhett's body. According to his ex-girlfriends, Link is quite the enthusiastic sleeper. He pulls away gently as not to disturb the slumbering creature at his side. Of course, as soon as Link has turned onto his side facing away from Rhett, the merman is pulling him in to be little spoon. 

Link finds himself warm, comforted, and confused. Why is he deriving such pleasure out of this? Why is his heart beating so wildly in his chest? Why is he finding it hard to breath? And why is he filled with a desire to pull Rhett closer? 

And now Link is wide awake. His thoughts are turning into a full blown panic attack. Nothing that is is feeling makes sense. Link knows he is straight. And yet, he can't deny how amazing it feels to be held by this handsome man. 

Link’s immediate instinct is to turn over and wake Rhett. The object of his anxiety is also the only one around who can alleviate his pain. But how is he going to explain why he is panicking? Sorry Mr. Merman, I think I have a crush? Link is stopped by his own shame. He turns over to face Rhett and curl up in an effort to keep this man away. 

Link turns over and sees Rhett peacefully sleeping. He focuses on the rise and fall of Rhett’s chest. He feels himself slowly calming down. In fact, Link is starting to feel safer than he has in a long time. He finally allows his eyes to close and his mind to rest. 

Rhett, sensing something amiss, opens his eyes and checks on Link. But his human companion appears to be fast asleep. Rhett gently caresses Link’s dark locks and admires this land creature’s strange beauty. He lays back down wrapping his arms tightly around the man by his side. Rhett wonders if it's his imagination but he almost senses Link snuggling in closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a few revelations about his life and gets to hang out with a handsome merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and kudos!

Link wakes up to a frosty chill in the air and the sun just beginning to peek its way over the horizon. 

He wonders to himself when the last time he saw the sun rise. Not just ignoring it on an early drive to work or shielding his eyes from it on the mornings he had a hangover. But actually saw it. 

Link looks around and realizes he's very much alone. He puts on his glasses and begins to look around the shore until he notices splashing in the water. And there is Rhett - completely uninhibited and mesmerizing his element. This beautiful creature is one with the sea. Link realizes he could watch this scene for hours if he weren't so strongly aware of his thirst and hunger. 

He's beginning to wave his arms as Rhett takes notice and begins to head toward the shore. Upon getting to the beach, Rhett has resumed awkwardly dragging his tail across the sand toward his new human companion.

“I have to go,” Link says nervously fidgeting with his hands.

The expression on Rhett’s face is that of heartbreak. He nods and wipes a tear coming from the corner of his eye. 

Link, realizing his mistake, says “Wait! No! Not forever. I'm going to come back next week. You think I'm just gonna walk away from adventure and a handsome merman?” 

Link instantly realizes what he's just said and awkwardly looks away turning beet red. 

Without missing a beat, Rhett is looking up at Link with a sly grin and a cocked eyebrow. “So you think I'm handsome?” 

************  
Months have gone by and each weekend Link has faithfully found his way back Rhett. 

But this time Link has arrived in the middle of the week. And with reason. He's taken the week off for his birthday and has plans to spend most of it with Rhett. 

Rhett greets him enthusiastically before he’s even gotten halfway to the island. Link looks around nervously to make sure no one has seen the green merman splashing about in excitement. He scolds down at the water, “You have literally have no ability to be subtle.”

Rhett laughs and starts making his way toward the shore of the island. Link wonders if he will ever get over how graceful Rhett is in the water. 

Before Link has even gotten settled Rhett is gushing about all the exciting plans he made for land dwelling friend on his special day. Link can't remember when the last time anyone was this excited about his birthday besides maybe his mother. 

Rhett is pulling him toward the water and chattering about swimming and showing him something amazing he found just the other day. 

Link laughs, “So you finally trust me to get in the water without hurting myself.”

Rhett replies, “Absolutely not you land dwelling delight! But I'll be there to make sure you don't make friends with the octopi!” 

Rhett is throwing his head back in laughter at his own joke while Link is rolling his eyes. He muses, “Wow are you sure you're not a dad.” 

Rhett stops laughing and looks Link in the eyes and says “Not yet.”

Link’s eyes go wide but in a moment Rhett is pulling Link into the water. Link is knee deep before he realizes he should probably remove his tshirt and glasses. As he's stripping off his tshirt he is noticing the look of intense desire in Rhett’s eyes. He feels his face go red with blush. 

When he's in up to his chest, Rhett has swam up near him. He's staring intently at Link’s chest. Link realizes he's never actually had his shirt off in front of Rhett before and this may be the first time he’s seen chest hair. Rhett’s chest is fairly smooth and Link begins to wonder if this is true of all merfolk when he sees Rhett hesitantly reach out a hand. He is looking at Link for approval and, in a moment of boldness, Link takes Rhett’s hand and lays it on his chest hair. He’s trying hard to ignore the well of desire rising in him. The merman is beginning to trace the hair from his chest down his happy trail. Link is immediately torn between stopping Rhett or, letting Rhett continue down. But Link’s initial desire is quickly replaced with nervousness. Sensing something amiss, Rhett pulls his hand away.

Doing his best to break the tension he takes Link by the hand and leads him further into the water. Soon Link can no longer touch the bottom. He is being held carefully and has no real need to tread water. He smiles to himself realizing Rhett must think he's rather fragile. 

Link pushes away and smiles telling Rhett, “You know I can swim right?” 

Rhett laughs and teases, “You call THAT swimming?” He comes over and grabs Link and asks if he is ok with swimming out further. All Link can focus on is the feel of Rhett’s body pressed against his own. His breathing has become rapid and his hands have begun to shake. 

Rhett, noticing Link’s sudden change in affect, assures him he will be there the whole time. The more Rhett attempts to physically comfort Link, the worse Link is shaking. Finally Rhett is nuzzling Link’s neck and cooing him. Link wonders if this is a merfolk thing and while unsure of how to respond, he does find the act comforting. 

After they have swam out a ways - Rhett suddenly stops. “Ok Link, we are going to dive under. And since you don't have gills you'll need to grab my arm tight when we have to come up. Ok?”

Link nods his head nervously and takes a large lungful of air. Unfortunately his lung capacity is rather small and they have to surface almost immediately. After a short time of this, Rhett comes up with a new plan. When they surface he tells Link he has an idea and to just tug on his arm like before when he needs air.

They dive under and Rhett begins to swim them both toward the sea floor. Link is panicking and frantically tugging at his companion’s arm. Before he realizes what is happening Rhett has locked lips with him and is breathing a lungful of air into him. Link is instantly relieved of the burning pain in his chest. He is also filled with an unreal tingling feeling throughout his body. He looks at Rhett in complete awe. 

They do this move a number of times before they reach the shipwreck that Rhett was so eager to show off. Link is in shock and not quite processing the sight before him. Rhett, sensing that Link isn't as excited about this as he thought he would be, brings them both to the surface.

They both bob above the water and before Rhett can say anything Link whispers in a shaking voice, “You kissed me…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing and soul searching.

Rhett suddenly pulls Link so they are chest to chest. He smirks and whispers, “No Link, that wasn't a kiss. This is a kiss.” 

Before Link can process his own desires, they are desperately exploring one another’s lips. Link is needy and pulling Rhett in even closer to taste every inch of him. He feels a warm euphoria rushing through his veins as his lover gently coaxes his mouth. Link is beginning to feel as if he's drunk a bottle of wine. Sensing his human lover’s unsteadiness, Rhett wraps his tail around Link’s legs to keep him steady and afloat.

Rhett begins to slowly swim them both back to shore. He has to pause periodically because Link is kissing and nibbling along his neck and sensitive gills. He is overwhelmed with hunger and desperate to get them back to land. 

When they finally reach land, Link is pulling Rhett on top him. The merman’s body is long, heavy, and comforting. Their kisses have grown rough and needy. Link is frantically trying to drink in more and more of his lover. 

Rhett manages to pull away from Link and begins to leave a trail of kisses and bite marks down his jaw line and neck. He then begins kissing and nibbling down Link’s chest and stops to gently suck on the nipple he finds there. Link has thrown his head back and is moaning “fuck” over and over again under his breath. 

He’s finally arrived at the waistband of Link’s trunks. He admires the large and visible bulge present and begins to peel off the shorts when he hears a shout of “No! Stop!” 

Rhett looks up with concern in his eyes and quickly moves back up so he’s face to face with Link. He gives Link a few gentle and reaffirming kisses before rolling off of him. He runs his fingers through his lover’s dark locks.

Link feels himself coming off of this intoxicating high he was enveloped in and is immediately hit with a deep sense of dread. He sits up and holds his legs close to his chest while staring off into nothing. 

Rhett can only look on with concern and anguish. He mumbles, “Was I bad at kissing?” 

With this Link throws his head back in nervous and almost hysterical laughter. “No. You sir are not bad at kissing. In fact…” he hesitates and looks at Rhett, “You’re the best fucking kisser I've ever had the chance to lay lips on.” 

Rhett is staring at Link with confusion and disbelief. He is choking back tears when he says “Why are you upset with me then?” 

Link runs his hands through his hair and sighs. He’s hugging his knees to his chest tighter than before. He’s avoiding eye contact when he finally says, “Rhett - I've never kissed a guy before. I don't even like men! I don't understand what’s going on. Ever since I’ve met you I can't stop thinking about you. The smell of your skin, the thickness of your hair, how long and elegant you are. And now the way you kiss. I'm straight. None of this makes any sense.”

Rhett thinks on this a moment and begins to nervously stroke at his beard. Finally he looks at Link and says, “I don't know what you mean by straight and I don't know what mating and bonding is like for your people. But if you like something why would you deny yourself? Who cares if you don't fit into some kind of neat box?”

Link looks up at Rhett and says numbly, “But I want my feelings to fit into a nice neat box.” 

The two spend the rest of the night in silence. Link curls up in his sleeping bag and keeps Rhett at a literal arms length away. Rhett is curled up and crying softly to himself. 

When Link arrives home he berates himself for having fucked up probably the best thing that's ever happened to him. He spends the rest of the week home binging Netflix, eating ice cream, and generally numbing out. 

He does manage to snag a date with a pretty enough young woman who seems very kind. At the end of the night he finds himself inviting her up but even as he's fucking her and she's screaming his name - he can't help but think of Rhett. She promises to call him but he isn't holding his breath.

Link spends the rest of the night alone, sleepless and ruminating over what Rhett said to him. He sighs and knows he needs to find a way to apologize to Rhett and to forgive himself for pushing Rhett away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love. They keep me going!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link apologizes. Then the smut can finally begin.

The weekend has finally arrived and Link is preparing to visit Rhett. He's practiced the conversation and apology he wants to have over and over again in his head and yet he's still not sure exactly what he wants to say. Should he just blurt out that he loves Rhett? And what if Rhett tells him to fuck off? He knows he would deserve it but that doesn't make it any better. 

Despite these fears, he paddles out to that same familiar island that has become like a home away from home. His heart is pounding in his chest and he approaches the island. 

Link begins to call out for his lover but gets no response. He sits fuming in frustration - mostly toward himself for having caused this damn mess in the first place. Just as he is beginning to wallow in his own self misery he hears his name faintly on the breeze. 

Before he registers his own actions, he is stripping off his shirt, tossing off his glasses, and swimming toward Rhett. He sees the merman duck under the water and Link finds himself waiting - breathless with anticipation.

When Rhett finally pops up out of the water they are chest to chest. Link is so overwhelmed with longing that whatever speech he has prepared has completely vanished from his mind. Without a word Link grabs Rhett around the waist and begins to kiss him with an urgent fervor. 

Their tongues are warring in Rhett’s mouth when finally Link pulls himself away from this intoxicating creature. He lays his head on Rhett’s shoulders and begins murmuring apologies. The merman pulls Link back toward his mouth and as their lips brush together he gently murmurs, “I forgive you.” 

Rhett begins to run his hands over Link’s body. The merman feels his lover quietly submitting to his touch. He hears Link’s sighs and the desire sparkling in his eyes. Link in fact is so lost in his own desire that he barely registers that Rhett has begun to swim them both toward the shore. 

Then they're on the shore, Link lays on his back. He begins running his fingers roughly through Rhett's hair trying to drag him closer. Their kisses are hard, violent, and needy. Link’s drunken feeling has returned. He's sure that they are kissing so hard that his lips will be swollen come morning. 

Rhett has begun to leave a needy trail of bites down Link’s chest. He looks up and makes steady eye contact as he slips his fingers under the waistband of Link’s trunks. This time Link moans in affirmation and Rhett strips them off and tosses them to the side. He pauses to admire the beautiful creature below him. The merman begins to delicately run his fingers through Link’s pubic hair. He runs a finger up his lover’s hardening shaft before looking back to catch his reaction. 

With trepidation Link asks, “What if I'm bad at this.” 

Rhett with a look of concern in his eyes comes back up and begins to run his fingers along Link’s chest hair. 

“What are you so afraid of bo?”

Link takes a hard breath in and speaks with a trembling voice. 

“What if I'm bad at this? What if I can't make you happy? I've never fucked a guy. I bought lube at the store and I read up on everything I was supposed to do to prepare. I even watched gay porn. But that didn't exactly explain how I'm supposed to fuck you.” Link gestures toward Rhett’s tail. 

With a nervous laugh Rhett runs his fingers through his hair. 

“I've never mated with a human. Or, actually, anyone. Well besides myself.” Rhett is blushing and grinning something fierce.

Link looks up in complete astonishment. 

“But you're like a century old. What have you been doing all this time?”

Rhett smiles and says, “I wasn't kidding when I said merfolk are solitary. We usually only mate with a few people in our lives and sometimes only with the person we choose to bond with. But I want this and I want this with you.” 

Rhett resumes kissing and gently kissing his way down Link’s body. He begins to kiss up and down his lover’s hardening shaft. He begins experimentally slipping the head into his mouth and is rewarded with a sharp gasp and fingers curling into his hair. 

The deeper that Rhett goes the louder the moans that are falling out of Link’s mouth. Finally giving into this incredible pleasure, Link begins thrusting hard into his merman’s mouth. 

Rhett gags and looks up at Link with a thrilled look in his eyes. The thrusting is only encouraging him to go faster and harder. He's matching every ounce of Link’s lustful aggression and managing to one-up it. 

Finally he pulls away from Link and lays on his back. He begins frantically rubbing a small visible slit close to wear his torso meets his fin. He has thrown his head back in ecstasy and silently mouths a moan. Link watches in fascination before gently reaching over and pushing Rhett’s hand away. He takes over rubbing.

He feels Rhett’s erection growing beneath his hand when it finally emerges from the slit. Link gazes at it with curiosity. It is a dark green covered in lighter green freckles. It has subtle ridges and is covered in an oily slick. 

As Link strokes it he begins to realize that Rhett’s cock is much more sensitive to the touch than a human’s. Rhett begins to moan wildly. Link smiles and realizes how absolutely beautiful this creature is when he’s lost in his own bliss. 

Overcome by desire, Link lays down and begins to coat his fingers in lube. He tentatively pushes one in and begins thrusting. Rhett seeing this incredible show in front of him can't help but take over. He covers his fingers in the same slick lube and pushes one deep into his human lover. He feels Link relaxing around him and slowly sticks another one in. He switches angles and suddenly finds Link moaning and arching his back in pleasure. 

“I must have found your spot.”

Link can only nod and beg Rhett not to stop. By the time the merman has gotten a third finger in, Link is whispering a plea for Rhett to fuck him. 

But instead Rhett lays on his back and gestures for Link to climb on top. Link grins and takes some of the slick forming on Rhett’s cock and fingers himself a little more for a final layer of lube.

He slowly lowers himself onto Rhett. He sits motionless for a moment enjoying the feeling of being full. Rhett feels thick and he can feel a vague throbbing of the merman’s desire. 

Rhett begins to buck upwards with lustful impatience. Link looks down with a smirk and says, “you like this?” 

He lays his hands on the merman's sides and begins to fuck himself long and hard. The world around them is slowly fading away. Link is only focused on the euphoria running through his body as the ridges of Rhett’s cock hit his prostate over and over again. 

The merman is turning into a moaning mess beneath him. Link feels his orgasm quickly building and releasing onto his lover’s stomach and chest. Moments later Rhett is digging his nails into his waist. He feels himself filled with warm fluid. 

Almost as soon as he has felt Rhett’s orgasm, he begins to feel high. He body is tingling and warm and he's hit with a wave of heavenly bliss. It's a miracle he manages to climb off of Rhett before passing out. Before he slips into euphoric slumber he feels Rhett hold him tight and whisper sweet nothings into his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love. Seriously. They keep me going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk, snuggles, and some rough sex.

Link stirs awake hours later. He realizes it must be just after midnight judging by how dark the sky is. He rolls out of Rhett’s arms and turns to face him. He runs his fingers through his lover’s thick wavy hair and gently whispers his name.

“What's wrong bo?”  
“Nothing. I can't get back to sleep so figured I'd make sure you suffered too.”

Rhett snorts in laughter and teasingly pushes Link’s chest. 

There's a moment of silence between them. Link lies on his back and begins to look at the stars. They are so grand and for a moment he feels so small and insignificant. And yet, here he is. Living this beautiful and strange life. One he couldn't have imagined. And one he can't imagine living without. 

“If you told me a year ago I would be cuddling with a merman after he fucked me, I would have thought you were crazy.” 

Link laughs to himself. 

“I was supposed to find a nice girl. A nice HUMAN girl. And marry her, have 2.5 kids, and get a nice house in the suburbs with a picket fence.”

Link lays his head on Rhett’s chest. 

“So, by the way, how did you like your first time having sex?”

“It was pretty amazing. I mean YOU are pretty amazing.”

“Why thank you. You're not half bad yourself.” 

Link pauses and takes a hesitant breath. 

“Rhett...are you my boyfriend?”

Rhett ponders this for a moment.

“I don’t know what that means but it sounds pretty amazing. So I think yes. I will be your boyfriend.” 

Link gives a happy sigh. It's been a long time since he's felt this at peace. And probably the first time he's felt comfortable enough with someone he's slept with to really be himself. Pillow talk has been a rare phenomenon in his life up til this point. 

Rhett breaks the silence. 

“I mean if it makes you feel any better I wasn't expecting this either. I was pretty much planning on going on my way, maybe meeting a mate someday, and then having kids. But I'm really glad it turned out this way. Even if you have these.”

Rhett reaches over to tickle the hair on Link’s legs. He gets laughter and swatting in response. 

Link leans in closer full of excitement. 

“Want to hear something weird? Whenever I kiss you or when we are fucking….I always feel so high. Or drunk. I don't really know how to describe it. It's like a warm tingling throughout my body. It's amazing…”

Rhett clutches his chest and begins convulsing with deep roaring laughter. 

“Are you laughing at me you merdork?”

“Oh gosh. I always that was just an old wives tale. I used to hear stories about how merfolk are intoxicating to humans. Like, sailors throwing themselves off of boats for our kisses.”

Rhett pauses and looks over at Link.

“You, sir, must be a lightweight.” 

Link grins and says, “Well in this one specific circumstance I'm totally ok with that.”

They lay together looking at the stars. Link reaches over and holds Rhett’s hand. The stars really do look remarkable. And yet Link can't help but feel pulled in by something far more earthly.

He looks over at Rhett and feels an intense desire wash over his body. Link begins to kiss down Rhett’s shoulder and runs his tongue along the merman’s gills. Rhett throws his head back and a chill runs through his body. He whispers Link’s name. 

At this sound, Link begins thrusting and grinding against Rhett. He is needy for any kind of friction. 

“Fuck me. Please. Please Link. I need you.”

Link rolls off of Rhett and, with shaking hands, begins quickly coating his fingers in lube. He begins to feel around Rhett’s hardening cock for the smaller slit he has seen there in the past.

Rhett mumbles that he doesn't think Link will need the lube. Link huffs with a “I know what I'm doing” attitude. Link slowly and carefully sticks his finger into the merman's slit only to find it slick with the same oily substance on his cock. 

Rhett would be muttering an “I told you so” if he weren't so busy thrusting at his lover’s hand and mumbling obscenities.

“You'll have to explain merman biology to me later. But for now I believe you requested to be fucked.”

Link lines himself up with the slick and oily hole and begins to fuck Rhett as hard and fast as he possibly can. He is being rough and unrelenting. He is literally pounding his lover into the ground. Rhett is clawing at his back and Link is absolutely certain the merman has broken skin and caused bleeding. But the burning is only encouraging him to fuck him harder.

Watching Rhett has become almost a show unto itself. He is biting at his own lips, sweat is pouring down his forehead, and he is moaning wildly. He is alternating between whispering and screaming Link’s name. No matter how punishing the pace is, Rhett seems to be needy for more.

Watching the merman is overwhelming Link’s senses and he finds himself cumming deep inside his lover. He takes Rhett in his hand and begins stroking him. In a matter of moments, Rhett is pouring out across Link’s hand. 

They lay quietly next to one another both lost in a blissful peace. They're holding one another and hands are gently sweeping over each other's bodies.

“I love you Rhett.”

“I love you too.”

Link wraps his arms around Rhett and feels an overwhelming urge to protect the beautiful creature besides him. For the first time he feels as if he's found the person he’s going to be with for the rest of his life. He is overpowered by his own feelings of love. 

Link whispers, “I want to be your mate.”

“Why don't we talk about that in the morning ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love. They keep me going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love hurts.

The next morning it seems clear that Rhett doesn’t seem quite himself. He's staring out into the sea with his tail in the shallow water. He's been quiet, withdrawn, and sulking. It seems as if he's stuck in his own thoughts. 

Link sits beside him and finally brings up the conversation that the two of them have been avoiding.

“So are we going to talk or just pretend I didn't say I wanted to be your mate.”

Rhett sighs and puts his head in his hands. Link is right though. He's been avoiding the conversation all morning. Subtle, he thinks to himself, has never been his specialty. 

“I love you Link. But I don't think you quite get what it means to be my mate. It involves being bonded. And bonding for merfolk is more than love. It's more than sex. It's a biological and emotional connection that is made for life.”

Rhett nervously fidgets with his beard. His voice is cracking but he's clearly trying to keep himself calm.

“This is really serious. When you're bonded, you're literally in physical pain without your mate. They become one half of your soul. And when they die, their partner dies too.”

“You can just say you don't want me that way…”

And with this, the emotional dam Rhett has been holding back bursts.

“How dare you? I was happy before I met you. At least I thought I was. I didn't want any of this. I was happy being alone.”

Tears are streaming down the merman’s face.

“But now? Well fuck. I love you. I didn't know I was missing my other half until I met you. I didn't really think I'd ever find someone who made my head spin and my heart pound. I didn't listen to everyone who said it would happen to me eventually. But then I met you. And now I can't imagine a future without you in it.”

Link pulls Rhett into his chest and tries to mimic the cooing noise the merman has used in the past to comfort him when he was anxious. 

This produces a small giggle from the sea creature.

“You're terrible at that.”

“I don't know. It made you laugh so I consider it a wild success.”

They both sit in silence mulling over the tough conversation before them.

“You know this won't be easy. I don't even know how we can live together.”

“Easy. I always wanted a nice house on the beach. With a huge pool in the backyard. And I'll just tell my parents I eloped with a nice merman. No big deal.”

Rhett smiles and begins drying the tears from his eyes. 

“I'm just worried. I'm worried that you don't really want this. You're still so young and you have so much life to live. What if you change your mind?”

“Well how can I prove that won't happen.”

Rhett pulls away and instantly looks filled with guilt.

“Well I actually thought about this. Usually merfolk spend time apart from their future mates - just to be sure. I used to think it was a rather silly tradition but I'm seeing the merit in it. I want to make sure you really want to spend the rest of your life with a silly sea creature like me.”

“Ok...but how much time?”

“A year.”

Link is taken aback. He gasps and shouts, “A year? That's impossible. This is so unfair. Why don't you just rip my heart out of my chest.”

“You've lived decades without me. One year won't kill you. You think I'm not gonna miss you every moment of every day? I'm breaking my own heart too. But if this is real, if you really want this, I promise it'll be worth it. This is important to me. Please.” 

Link sighs. Although he realizes Rhett has a point and is being logical about this - he has no interest in logic. He knows it makes no sense but he almost feels as if he is being dumped.

He packs his bag while barely holding himself together. Rhett is clearly also trying to be strong but it's not working. When he doesn't think Link is looking, he's furiously wiping tears from his eyes.

It is with a knot in his stomach that Link leaves the island. 

For the next twelve months Link hooks up with any girl he can get his hands on. He makes mistake after mistake. He fucks too much. He drinks too much. He does everything in his power to forget Rhett. 

But it doesn't work. Every night he finds himself awake wondering what Rhett is doing. Hoping he's happy, safe, and that he hasn't forgotten him. When he finds himself having panic attacks he remembers the way Rhett would wrap his arms around him and make him feel safe again.. Sometimes remembering that is the only thing keeping him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you though! Comments are love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Link get the boy?

Link anxiously looks at the calendar on his phone. The day is finally here. With anxiety creating a pit in his stomach. He begins to pack his bags. 

What if Rhett has moved on?

Link arrives back at the island. His legs shake as he paddles up to the shore. He almost expected it to be different - to have changed. But it hasn't. This is the same home away from home that it has always been. 

Link is so nervous he can barely breath. 

Link involuntarily gasps when he sees him. Rhett is sitting with his fins in the water. The merman’s hair has gotten a little more wild but he is the same beautiful creature Link has fallen for. 

Rhett is clearly in his own world because Link manages to sneak up on him. Link kisses the top of the merman’s head causing him to gasp.

“You scared me.” 

Rhett pulls Link into his lap and they are face to face. 

“I didn't think you'd come back…”

“Of course I came back. I love you. I counted down the days! I was just terrified you wouldn't be here.”

Link pulls the merman in close and slips his tongue between his lover’s dark green lips. That warm familiar feeling slips over Link’s body and he pulls away long enough to whisper “god I missed this.”

Rhett murmurs, “I really thought you'd forget me.”

“Trust me. I tried to forget you. I went looking for your replacement and found mostly hook-ups and hangovers. I discovered that rum and I do not get along.”

Rhett sadly smiles.

“I tried to forget you too. I even spent time with a nice guy. But he wasn't you.”

Link is immediately overcome with jealousy. 

“You…you slept with another guy?!” 

After a pause, Link asks with a wicked envy in his voice, “did you want him to be your mate?”

“Gah of course not. He was a nice lay but he wasn't nearly as good as you. I didn't want to be with that guy for a month let alone a lifetime. That was just sex. And that's not anything like mating.”

He runs his finger down Link’s happy trail and tugs at the waistband of his jeans. He leans into and begins to nibble at his lover’s ear.

“Plus he wasn't nearly as big as you.”

With this Link gives a sly smile and feels his jealousy fading away. 

They begin kissing again when Link pulls away and narrows his eyes at Rhett. 

“You weren't in love with him?”

“Sex is just sex. It's fun, it feels amazing, but it's just sex. I want to be your mate and that is a different story entirely.”

He runs his fingers through Link’s dark mane. 

“Mating is about love. Mating is when you've found the person you want to share your life with. The person who you can't imagine living without. The other half of your being.”

"And you think that's me?” Link asks quietly.

“Yeah, I really do. How about you?”

Link takes Rhett’s hand and places it over his heart. 

“This has always been yours.” 

The two hold each other tight. Link cannot imagine anywhere else in the world he'd rather be.

“So how do I become your mate? Is it like getting married?”

Rhett explains that they would become mates by going through a process called bonding. 

“Now there's the quick and dirty way or there is the more traditional way.”

“Well I wanna hear about the traditional way. I've got to make an honest man of you,” Link says giggling.

With this comment Rhett blushes deeply. He looks up and begins to hesitantly explain what a traditional merfolk wedding looks like.

“There are two major parts. The first thing we do is to build and decorate an area for bonding. It should be comfortable since we will be spending a little bit of time there.”

With this, Link cocks his eyebrow and gives a grin.

“And then you bite me along the gland near my gills and that'll begin our biological bond. You have to break the skin and drink some of my blood.”

With this Link goes pale. The thought of not only seeing blood but tasting blood has lights flashing before his eyes.

“Baby. Are you ok? It'll only be a little. And I'm guessing by your reaction to my kisses you'll probably be pretty high after tasting it anyway.”

Link puts on a brave face and takes a deep breath in.

“And then you'll do the same to me?”

“Well technically that's not necessary since you only have to do it to one partner. And since I'm the merman it has to be me.”

“But I want it too.”

“Babe, you'd do that for me?” 

Link begins running his finger along Rhett’s gills and smiling. He kisses them gently and says, “so when do we get started?”

*******************

“I want to help!”

The merman has just spent five hours making the perfect nest. And now Link has decided he is going to help. Which apparently involves him ripping the whole thing apart and rearranging it.

All Rhett can do is stare.

After an hour of fussing, Link is finally satisfied with his creation. Rhett has to admit - he does have quite the eye for detail. And the addition of the sleeping bag and blanket should make it even more comfortable. 

Link gestures for Rhett to come over. The merman’s heart is pounding nervously in his chest. It's time. He's heard stories about bonding but is still nervous about what to expect. He slowly and awkwardly makes his way over. But if Rhett is lacking any grace, Link hardly notices it.

“Honey your hands are shaking. We don't have to do this if you're scared.”

The merman runs his fingers through his beard and smiles. His heart is pounding in his chest.

“I'm just not quite sure what to expect.”

Link pulls him in close and says, “that makes two of us. But we will figure it out together because that's what we do.” 

Link begins delicately kissing along the merman’s neck until he reaches Rhett’s gills. He pauses and runs a finger along them. He feels Rhett submitting under his light touches. 

“Are you ready?”

The merman closes his eyes and gives a nervous nod.

Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s shoulders and takes a deep breath to prepare himself for this task. He begins to gently kiss the delicate and dark streaked gills. He notices they taste and smell so strongly of his lover. As if his very essence is stowed here. 

Without warning he sinks his teeth in. Rhett gasps and squirms under his bite. Link begins softly rubbing the merman's back in order to calm and comfort his lover. He innately knows that this is his role. He doesn't even notice when a warm coppery tasting fluid enters his mouth.

Link pulls away from the gills and gasps. A warm dizzying high has overcome him. He feels his body filling with warmth and a strange sense of peace. 

Rhett is quivering like a leaf - overcome with emotion and the emerging physical reaction of bonding. Gently, Link lays the merman down onto their nest and watches him rest for a moment. Rhett leans up slowly as if he's forgotten something. He smiles and gives Link an almost imperceptible hickey on his neck. After all, this part is purely symbolic. He then gently pulls Link down in their nest and they nap.

When Link begins to come to it is clear to him that something has changed. He has a powerful urge to be close to Rhett. He finds himself sitting up and instinctively crawling into the merman’s arms. Everything about Rhett seems to be drawing him in - his smell, the way his skin feels, the soft sighs coming from his throat. 

They just sit there for a quiet moment holding each other. Both are clearly overwhelmed with the emotions they are feeling. 

Link whispers “will we ever get used to feeling like this.” 

“I don't know but I really like this.”

“I want to be closer to you.”

Link straddles Rhett’s fin and begins kissing the bite mark he just left. Every touch, every kiss, and every stroke feels heightened. There is a fire between them that is on the verge of burning them both.

“Please. Please. I need you.”

Rhett is falling apart with lust and desire. He's thrusting his hips upward and greedily trying to guide Link’s hardening cock down to his oiley slit. His hands are shaking and his breathing is rough and erratic. 

Link gently pushes Rhett’s hand away and begins rubbing the head of his cock against the slick dripping out his lover. The merman throws his head back and groans.

“Please, Link. Please. God I want you.”

“I've got you. I'm going to take care you. You need me that bad huh?”

Rhett only replies with a whimper. Link grabs a hold of Rhett’s wrists and pins him to the ground. He slowly guides himself inside the merman. He is warm, wet, and tight around Link’s cock. He begins to rock slowly into his lover.

“More. Please. Faster. God. Fuck me.”

“You want me to be rough?” 

Link begins thrusting at a relentless pace. He's fucking Rhett so hard he's worried he might actually hurt him. But Rhett just continues to beg for more.

He roughly bites at at the same spot on Rhett’s gills, causing the merman to gasp and cum all over his own chest.

Seeing this causes Link to tip over the edge as well. He gently pulls out and lays his head on Rhett’s chest. 

“This. This feeling is so strange. All I want to do is be near you, touch you, and take care of you.”

“Yeah. I told you. Bonding is intense and so good.”

They lay together wrapped in each other's arms. 

“So now what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support, comments, and kudos. They are all so appreciated.


End file.
